Zhang Yi (Shu)
Zhang Yi (rōmaji: Chō Yoku) is a general of Shu. He served during Zhuge Liang's northern campaigns as the defender of Yi Province. Roles in Games In Koei's games, Zhang Yi's character is merged with Zhang Yi (Junsi). Thus, he tends to appear as early as Chengdu as an officer of Liu Zhang. Afterwards, he frequently appears as a Shu officer in their later battles, including Zhuge Liang's northern campaigns. In Dynasty Warriors 7 and its sequel, Zhang Yi is a constant general of Shu during Jin's battles against them. Zhang Yi is a decent general in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. All of his stats are rated in the 70's and he can be used with any type of units. He only appears in the later years of each scenario in Chengdu and serves Shu in the later scenarios. Historical Information Zhang Yi was from Wuyang county in Yi Province and a descendant of the great Western Han strategist Zhang Liang. He joined Liu Bei when the latter had conquered Yi Province from Liu Zhang, becoming a secretary and being promoted to an area commander eventually. Due to his inflexibility of acclimating Shu's law, the people in the area disliked him and eventually rose in revolt. Zhang Yi was called back by Liu Shan to the capital to be demoted. While his subjects urged him to quickly return to Chengdu, Zhang Yi said that he could not neglect the affairs of the state because of his demotion and would gather the grain before returning. This allowed Ma Zhong to quell the rebellion in the area later on and earned him high praise by Zhuge Liang. After his return to the capital, Zhang Yi was selected by Zhuge Liang to participate in the northern campaigns. He became Governor of Fufeng and, after the death of Zhuge Liang, he was further promoted to Front-Leader and tasked with the defense of Jianwei Commandery near the borders of Wei. When Jiang Wei wanted to attack Wei at Didao, Zhang Yi objected, saying that Shu was a small country and exhausted. Jiang Wei ignored his advice and attacked, defeating Wang Jing at Tao River. After the victory, Zhang Yi urged Jiang Wei to acquit the campaign again, but the annoyed Jiang Wei again ignored him and further attacked Wei. After being unable to capture Didao, Jiang Wei began to hold a grudge against Zhang Yi, but still he always took him with him into the following battles. In 263, the Wei army launched an invasion of Shu, led by Deng Ai and Zhong Hui. Zhang Yi participated in the defense of Yang'an with Dong Jue, but they were both defeated by Zhong Hui and forced to retreat to Jiange. There, they put up a staunch defense and managed to hold the pass against Zhong Hui's men. However, Deng Ai managed to bypass Jiange by using mountain paths that were thought impossible to use and killed Zhuge Zhan at Mianzhu, forcing Liu Shan to surrender. Zhang Yi followed Jiang Wei and surrendered to Wei. In 264, Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui started a rebellion in Chengdu against Wei. The rebellion failed eventually and both were killed. During the turmoil in the capital, Zhang Yi was killed as well by Wei's troops. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Zhang_Yi_(DW5_TCG).png|Shin Sangoku Musou 4 trading card artwork Category:Shu non-playable characters